


call the moon down

by brophigenia



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Praise Kink, Werewolves, and by 'partner' i mean kelly bennett, and reassuring our partner that we love them for them, asexual kelly bennett, but he is v conscious that robbie's past experiences have been all... ~carnal, i cry, let's talk about sex, listen i'm just here to cry about kelly bennett and write porn, ok actually we are talking about feelings, okay and kelly isn't ashamed of being ace okay, or feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophigenia/pseuds/brophigenia
Summary: “I just really love you.”(AKA, it's a Kelbie party and I cry. Soft wolf boys.)





	call the moon down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if I have just gotten this completely wrong, please let's talk about it. I want to learn. I don't want to offend. I am not here to inaccurately portray Our Prince Kelly Bennett. 
> 
> Otherwise, let's please cry together about how perfect Kelly is and how much we love Robbie Fontaine.

_when you were a child, i was lost in the wild_

_but you built a home for me in the grove._

***

“You’re very…” Kelly paused, red staining his cheeks, and then swallowed thickly, pushing on with his voice deeper, rougher. “Beautiful.” His thumb brushed over Robbie’s cheekbone, beneath the frame of his glasses. The callous there caught on soft skin, but it felt so good. It felt almost better than the hand Robbie had wrapped around his own cock, and he moaned low in his throat with it, almost-miserable with how badly he wanted to  _ come. _

It had never been like this before; Robbie had bent himself backwards for so many people, had bent  _ over  _ for so many people, but none of them were like  _ Kelly,  _ who was soft and strong and a bit perplexed by him.  _ Kelly,  _ who didn’t want more than Robbie should give.  _ Kelly,  _ who did not want to devour him but instead wanted to…  _ appreciate  _ him. Robbie shuddered. His belly was taut and the expanse of muscle between his shoulder blades ached, too-tense. 

“Kelly, I—“ he mumbled, and his throat ached with everything he wanted to say.  _ Thank you,  _ he wanted to weep,  _ thank you thank you thank you.  _ It was nonsensical. Everything was slowed down and too fast, and Kelly was stroking a hand through his hair, settled cross-legged on the bed next to Robbie’s head, eyes keen and intent on Robbie’s face, the hollow of his collarbones, the curl of his toes. Not skipping over his cock, but not paying it any extra attention, either. He was looking at  _ Robbie,  _ at all of him, like everything was equally important because it was all pieces of a whole that Kelly  _ valued.  _

“Yeah?” Kelly prompted him, when he fell silent. “What is it, babe?” The nickname was shyly said; Kelly was a long-limbed broad-shouldered  _ werewolf  _ who was intimidated by  _ pet names.  _ Robbie loved him so fully and terribly that his chest  _ hurt.  _

Love had always been painful for him, but never like  _ this.  _ Robbie’s pain had always come from impermanence, from being second-best, from being  _ alone.  _ It had never been a sweet ache like this, like he was using muscles he’d left too-long neglected. 

“I just,” Robbie stuttered, eyes wide, hand still moving, knees drawn up and chest heaving. “I just really love you.” 

Kelly smiled, and it was like the dawn breaking in the morning, like a moonflower unfurling its petals, like the first breeze of spring stirring a windchime. Miraculous.  _ Everything.  _

“Oh,” Kelly said, and bit his lower lip for a half a second, white on red. “I love you, too,” like it was a given, like it was  _ easy.  _ Like it was everything. 

It was. Everything. It was  _ everything,  _ and Robbie gasped, coming messily over his own knuckles and turning his face so he could hide it against the rough denim of Kelly’s jeans, eyes wet with how good it felt. Kelly kept stroking his hair, steady as a metronome. Robbie could hear his heart thundering in his chest. It took several long minutes before he could open his eyes again, sitting up and reaching for a tissue to clean up his mess with. 

Turned away from Kelly and hunching his shoulders a bit, self-conscious even though it was probably silly to be, at this point, he spoke hesitantly. “Was it… okay?” He asked, cheeks hot.  _ Did I make you uncomfortable?  _ he meant. 

Kelly cleared his throat. “Yeah, it was. It was good.” He paused for a second, considering his next words. “You were good.” The praise was firmly said, and golden as it reached Robbie’s ears, which had gone scarlet like his face. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, which were definitely Kelly’s by the way they were half a foot too long in the leg and at least a size too snug in the thighs and ass. It didn’t matter; he tugged on his own tee shirt and crawled back onto the bed, tucking himself up against Kelly’s side. Their fingers twined together in a move that had quickly become natural; Robbie’s heart was thundering again. He could feel it everywhere. 

“I’m glad it’s you.” He confessed quietly, eyelids getting heavier the longer they sat together, warm everywhere their bodies touched. Kelly made a soft sound in his chest that rumbled through Robbie’s body, too.

“You wouldn’t have picked someone who…” he trailed off, but it was something they’d talked about at length and Robbie knew what he meant.  _ Someone who isn’t asexual.  _ As if the word was something too-heavy for the space between them. As if there was anything that could scare Robbie off. 

“I love  _ you,”  _ he reiterated for the dozenth time, and didn’t feel impatient or upset about it. He’d say it a thousand times, if that’s what Kelly needed. He’d do a lot of really terrible shit, if Kelly asked him to. Part of the reason he loved Kelly was because he  _ didn’t  _ ask him to. That made  _ giving  _ Kelly things easy. Especially things like _ this,  _ reassurances that cost nothing but time. Robbie had time. He’d always  _ make  _ time to tell Kelly Bennett he was valid, and worthy, and  _ loved.  _ “I don’t love you  _ despite  _ your asexuality. I love everything about you. Because it makes you  _ you.  _ I wouldn’t change a single thing about you.” 

Kelly hummed, the sound thick with emotion. Robbie wrapped his arms around Kelly’s shoulders and twisted so he’d bowled the taller wolf over, their faces very close together. 

“Can I kiss you?” He murmured, and Kelly closed his eyes briefly at the feeling of warm breath on his face, smelling like mint toothpaste and the green tea his mother had handed out earlier after dinner. Everything felt  _ raw _ and  _ green  _ and  _ alive; _ maybe it was just him that felt that way, though. 

“Yeah,”  he whispered back like a secret, opening his eyes, and wanted to say  _ you can kiss me whenever you want,  _ but didn’t. Robbie was all dark curls and thick lashes and bright obsidian irises. He was  _ beautiful.  _ His mouth was soft; he always kissed Kelly like he was dreaming, cotton-candy gentle. Sighing like he was in heaven. 

The kiss turned into them just breathing, lips pressed together, and then into Kelly’s face in Robbie’s throat, their limbs tangled and their heartbeats slowing as they laid entwined like vines growing up on a trellis. Rising to the sun. Together.  _ Green.  _

He’d regret sleeping in his jeans tomorrow, and not getting up to brush his teeth. For now, though, Kelly regretted  _ nothing. _

_ You are my home,  _ Robbie wanted to say, but didn’t, falling asleep with his fingers curled loosely into the back of Kelly’s tee shirt, Kelly’s breaths tickling the crook of his neck. 

He’d say it tomorrow, maybe. They had time. A lifetime, stretching out before them.  _ Mates.  _

(Forever.) 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ brophigenia.tumblr.com


End file.
